The present disclosure is related generally to the field of 3D imaging and particularly 3D imaging useful in fields such as dentistry. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to methods, apparatuses, and devices for confocal imaging using astigmatism.
It may be valuable to perform 3D scans of objects for many purposes, such as record keeping, making duplicates, and/or modifying the resultant digital images for various purposes, such as improving a design of the object or for treatment purposes, for example, if the object is part of a human body. One example related to the field of dentistry is to use such a scanned digital image for either record keeping or for treatment purposes. Dental treatments may involve, for instance, restorative (e.g., prosthodontic) and/or orthodontic procedures.
Restorative and/or prosthodontic procedures may be designed to implant a dental prosthesis (e.g., a crown or bridge) in the intraoral cavity of a patient or to plan for veneers for a patient's teeth, for instance. Orthodontic procedures may include repositioning misaligned teeth and changing bite configurations for improved cosmetic appearance and/or dental function. Orthodontic repositioning can be accomplished, for example, by applying controlled forces to one or more teeth over a period of time.
With computing device-aided teeth treatment systems, an initial digital data set (IDDS) representing an initial tooth arrangement may be obtained. The IDDS may be obtained in a variety of ways.
For example, the patient's teeth may be imaged to obtain digital data using direct and/or indirect structured light, X-rays, three-dimensional X-rays, lasers, destructive scanning, computing device-aided tomographic images or data sets, magnetic resonance images, intra-oral scanning technology, photographic reconstruction, and/or other imaging techniques. The IDDS can include an entire mouth tooth arrangement, some, but not all teeth in the mouth, and/or it can include a single tooth.